roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische
Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische (amerikanischer Originaltitel: The Outsider) ist der erste Band der Buchreihe Roswell High von Melinda Metz. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Gaja Busch. Kurzüberblick Die High School Schülerin Liz Ortecho wird im Crashdown Café ihrer Eltern in Roswell niedergeschossen. Ihr Mitschüler Max Evans heilt sie durch bloßes Handauflegen. Liz forscht nach und entdeckt sein unglaubliches Geheimnis. Inhalt Die Schülerin Liz Ortecho und ihre beste Freundin Maria DeLuca arbeiten im Crashdown Café von Liz' Eltern, als der Streit zwischen zwei Gästen eskaliert. Einer der beiden zieht eine Waffe, aus der sich ein Schuss löst. Die Kugel trifft Liz in den Bauch und Maria gelingt es nicht, die Blutung zu stillen. Max Evans, der mit den Mädchen die Ulysses F. Olsen High School besucht, eilt hinzu und heilt Liz durch bloßes Handauflegen. Max bittet Liz, nichts zu erzählen, und verspricht, später alles zu erklären. Als Sanitäter eintreffen, verschwinden Max und sein Freund Michael Guerin aus dem Café. Liz erklärt, sie habe eine Flasche Ketchup zu Boden gerissen und sich damit bekleckert. Sie belügt ihren Vater, die Sanitäter und Sheriff Valenti. Als sie mit Maria allein ist, entdeckt ihre Freundin silberne Handabdrücke auf Liz' Bauch. Max und Michael fahren zu Max nach Hause, wo sie dessen Schwester Isabel Evans berichten, was geschehen ist. Isabel und Michael sehen ihr Leben gefährdet, falls Sheriff Valenti von ihrer Existenz erfahren sollte. Michael will die Stadt sofort verlassen. Max glaubt jedoch, dass sie Liz vertrauen können. Als sie bei ihm eintrifft, erzählt er ihr die Wahrheit über sich: Er ist ein Außerirdischer und ein Überlebender des Absturzes von 1947, bei dem er sich noch in einer Inkubationskammer befand. Zunächst glaubt sie ihm nicht, er kann sie aber überzeugen, indem er ihr seine Kräfte demonstriert und ihr Silberarmband schmelzen lässt. Die überforderte Liz flüchtet aus Max' Elternhaus. Völlig aufgebracht macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Maria. Bei ihrer Freundin angelangt, weiht sie Maria sofort ein. Diese reagiert ähnlich ungläubig wie Liz, sie hält die ganze Geschichte für einen Scherz und bekommt einen Lachanfall. Erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, kann Liz ihr erzählen, wie Max sie überzeugt hat. Die beiden beschließen, Max' Leben zu schützen und nie jemandem die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Als Maria aber anfängt, über ihren langjährigen Schulkameraden plötzlich wie über ein fremdes Wesen zu reden, wird Liz bewusst, wie schwer es Max gefallen sein muss, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie bereut ihre Reaktion. Später an diesem Tag fahren Max und Michael in die Wüste hinaus, wo sie nach dem Raumschiff ihrer Eltern suchen. Allerdings bleibt ihre Suche auch in dieser Nacht erfolglos. Max setzt Michael an der Höhle ab, in der sie aus den Inkubatoren geschlüpft sind, und kehrt nach Hause zurück. Isabel geht in dieser Nacht auf Traumwanderung. Sie schleicht sich in die Träume ihres Schulkameraden Alex Manes ein, und überzeugt ihn, ihr bei der Wahl zur Königin des Abschlussballs seine Stimme zu geben. Am nächsten Schultag essen Liz und Maria gemeinsam zu Mittag. Maria plaudert Max' Geheimnis beinahe Alex gegenüber aus, und Kyle Valenti, mit dem Liz ein einmaliges Date hatte, entdeckt die Handabdrücke auf ihrem Bauch. Nachdem Liz Kyle erneut hat abblitzen lassen, ist er beleidigt und meint, Liz wäre schließlich nicht Isabel. Er macht sich aus dem Staub. Alex denkt darüber nach, Isabel anzusprechen. Als Maria und Liz sie beobachten, kommt ihnen der Gedanke, dass auch Isabel außerirdisch sein muss. Im Biologieunterricht nach der Mittagspause entschuldigt sich Liz bei Max für ihr Verhalten und dankt ihm für die Rettung ihres Lebens. Sie kann ihm aber nicht in die Augen sehen und hat Angst davor, dass er sie berührt. Ein paar Tage später kommt der Herausgeber der örtlichen Zeitung Astralprojektor Elsevan DuPris ins Crashdown und bittet Liz um eine Erklärung der Ereignisse. Er ist gefährlich gut informiert und möchte wissen, wer der junge Mann war, der Liz geheilt hat. Sie führt ihn an der Nase herum, aber bevor er geht, lässt er noch die Bemerkung fallen, dass jemand, der mit einer Berührung heilen kann, auch in der Lage sein müsste, mit einer Berührung zu töten. Alex hört derweil nicht auf Liz' und Marias Rat und spricht Isabel nach ihrem Cheerleadertraining an. Sie ist amüsiert, lässt ihn allerdings abblitzen. Liz, Maria und Alex treffen im Einkaufszentrum auf Max und Michael. In der Unterhaltung lässt Max einen Kommentar über ein Kleid fallen, das Liz während ihrer Kindergartenzeit getragen hat. Liz stellt ihn allein zu Rede, kannte sie ihn doch während des Kindergartens noch gar nicht. Er berichtet von der Verbindung, die er zum Heilen zwischen ihnen hergestellt hat, und den Bildern aus ihrer Vergangenheit, die er dadurch sehen konnte. Es gelingt ihm, die Verbindung umzukehren. Liz empfängt Eindrücke von Max' Heimatwelt und erkennt, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Auch Isabel ist im Einkaufszentrum. Dort trifft sie auf ihre Rivalin Stacey Sheinin, die sich in einem von Isabel ausgelösten Traum das ganze Gesicht zerkratzt hat. Tags darauf wird Liz während eines Tests aus ihrer Klasse geholt. Im Büro des Direktors Mr. Shaffer wartet Sheriff Valenti auf sie, der mit ihr zum Leichenschauhaus fährt. Dort lässt er Liz eine Leiche mit zwei silbernen Abdrücken anschauen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er für eine Organisation namens Projekt Bluthund arbeitet, die Außerirdische in den USA überwacht. Von seinem Sohn Kyle weiß er von den Abdrücken auf Liz' Bauch. Er verlangt von ihr zu erfahren, wer der Außerirdische ist, der sie geheilt hat. Obwohl Liz durch seine Einschüchterungsversuche zutiefst erschüttert ist, zeigt sie ihm ihren Bauch, auf dem die Abdrücke inzwischen verblasst sind, und erklärt, dass sie nicht an Außerirdische glaube. Zurück in der Schule trifft sie im Biolabor auf Max. Als sie sieht, wie er die Labormaus Fred heilt, sind alle ihre Zweifel wie weggefegt. Die beiden fahren zusammen ins Vogelschutzgebiet, wo sie Max erzählt, was sie erfahren hat. Im Gegenzug berichtet er, was er über den Absturz zu wissen glaubt, und von seiner Kindheit. Liz erfährt, dass auch Isabel und Michael außerirdisch sind, und erzählt Max, dass Maria sein Geheimnis ebenfalls kennt. Gemeinsam wollen sie einen Plan aushecken, um Valenti von Max' Spur abzubringen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr zur Schule lauert ihnen Kyle auf, der seinem Vater erzählen will, dass Liz direkt nach der Befragung mit Max verschwunden ist. Liz gelingt es aber, ihn abzulenken, indem sie ihm erzählt, Max und sie hätten eine Beziehung. Um die Behauptung realistischer aussehen zu lassen, küssen sie sich. Später treffen sich Max, Isabel, Liz, Maria und Michael bei Max zu Hause, um die Lage zu erörtern. Die Situation gerät jedoch außer Kontrolle, als Maria zugibt, Valenti die Wahrheit erzählen zu wollen, und Isabel daraufhin droht, sie umzubringen. Isabel flüchtet aus dem Haus, Michael läuft ihr nach, und auch Maria macht, dass sie fort kommt. Im UFO-Museum trifft sie sich mit Alex, dem sie die Wahrheit erzählt und ihn dann bittet, mit ihr zu Valenti zu gehen. Isabel flüchtet sich währenddessen in die Höhle mit den Inkubatoren, in der sie die wenigen Gegenstände aufbewahren, die sie mit ihrem Heimatplaneten verbinden. Michael findet sie dort, tröstet die völlig aufgelöste Freundin und überzeugt sie, mit zurück in die Stadt zu kommen. Auf dem Rückweg werden sie vom Sheriff angehalten, weil Michael zu schnell fährt. Bis sie nachts endlich nach Hause kommen, ist Isabel völlig erschöpft. Dennoch einigen sie, Michael und Max sich darauf, vorerst in Roswell zu bleiben, und Liz und Maria nichts zu tun. Als Max am nächsten Tag in der Schule Kyle verprügelt, nachdem dieser Liz beschimpft und beleidigt hat, wird Maria klar, wie wichtig Liz für ihn ist. Sie will ihn nicht länger verraten. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alle begriffen haben, dass sie einander trauen können, treffen sich die sechs Jugendlichen in der Höhle. Dort stellt Max eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen allen her und sie erkennen, dass keiner von ihnen Böses im Schilde führt. Gemeinsam hecken sie einen Plan aus. Beim Abschlussball werden durch Michaels geschickte Traummanipulation überraschend Liz und Max zur Königin und zum König gewählt. Alex erzählt Isabel, warum sie nicht gewählt wurde, während er mit ihr tanzt. Michael tanzt mit Maria. Etwas später fordert Maria aufgelöst Kyle auf, seinen Vater anzurufen, weil Alex auf dem Parkplatz niedergestochen worden wäre. Der erzählt dem Sheriff, er sei tatsächlich angegriffen worden, aber der Fahrer eines grünen Pick-ups habe ihn geheilt. Valenti macht sich sofort an die Verfolgung. Er beobachtet, wie der Pick-up, von Max und Michael von außerhalb seiner Sicht mit ihren Kräften geschoben, im Lake Lee versinkt. Max und Michael kehren zum Ball zurück, wo Liz Max sagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Er hält aber eine Beziehung für zu gefährlich für sie und will, dass sie nur Freunde bleiben. Charaktere neue Charaktere sind kursiv gesetzt Hauptcharaktere *''Liz Ortecho'' *''Maria DeLuca'' *''Max Evans'' *''Michael Guerin'' *''Sheriff Valenti'' *''Isabel Evans'' *''Alex Manes'' *''Kyle Valenti'' Nebencharaktere *''Mr. Ortecho'' *''Mr. Hughes'' *''Ms. Hardy'' *''Mrs. Ortecho'' *''Stan'' *''Stacey Sheinin'' *''Tish Okabe'' *''Mr. Beck'' *''Mr. Shaffer'' *''Ms. Shaffer'' erwähnte Charaktere *''Rosa Ortecho'' *''Kevin DeLuca'' *''Mrs. Evans'' *''Mr. Evans'' *''Paula Perry'' *''Mrs. Hughes'' *''Mr. Tollifson'' *''Mr. Cuddihy'' *''Mr. O'Brian'' *''Rick Surmacz'' *''Maggie McMahon'' *''Benji Sanderson'' *''Ms. Shapiro'' *''Ms. Gilden'' *''Ms. Dibble'' *''Arlene Buth'' *''Johanne Oakley'' *''Doug Highsinger'' Schauplätze *Crashdown Café *Haus der Evans *Haus der DeLucas *Haus der Hughes *Wüste um Roswell *Ulysses F. Olsen High School *Einkaufszentrum *Leichenschauhaus *Vogelschutzgebiet *UFO-Museum *Die Höhle *Lake Lee Verweise erwähnte reale Personen *William Blanchard *Jerry Garcia *Tommy Lee Jones *Will Smith *Jerry Springer *Elvis Presley *Marilyn Manson Verweise auf Film, Fernsehen, Literatur und Musik *Lost in Space *Akte X *Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art *E.T. - Der Außerirdische *Superman *Grateful Dead *Star Trek *Men in Black *Scarlet O'Hara *Lassie *Power Rangers *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Baywatch sonstige Verweise *National Enquirer *Macy's *Lancôme *Ronald McDonald Ungenauigkeiten *Max löst sowohl die Bleikugel in Liz' Körper als auch ihr Silberarmband auf, indem er den Molekülen der jeweiligen Stoffe einen Stoß versetzt. Sowohl bei Blei als auch bei Silber handelt es sich aber um Metalle, die aus Atomen bestehen. *Mr. Ortechos Lieblingsband wird als Greatful Dead angegeben. Die Gruppe um Jerry Garcia schreibt sich aber Grateful Dead. Kategorie:Buch (Roswell High)